The Disney Games
by StormyEyesForever
Summary: In which our favorite Disney characters are put to the test. And it's brutal.


Chapter One: Beauty And The Reaping

The districts of Panem were getting nervous, not only because of the summer heat that was effectively killing crops, but because of the upcoming Hunger Games. It was the fifth Quarter Quell, and the capitol was surely going to put on a good show.

All of Panem's citizens have already been through their own reapings, the families of those that were chosen are now grieving while the others are celebrating for the short year that they surely have left. Now, it was time to see the reapings of the other districts.

Twelve trains had a TV tuned in to this exact showing. There were anxious faces on each screen, and when the names were called there were a variety of reactions. Some would scream, some would weep, and some would simply walk to the stage and accept the gracious honor of being a tribute.

"Happy Hunger Games," they've heard every year of their life, "And may the odds be ever in your favor."

-o-o-o-

Belle woke up on the morning of the reaping in a cold sweat. It was only just a dream, she reminded herself. The thing that Belle feared more than anything was leaving her poor, lonely father. Her district never took him seriously as an inventor, as his creations usually failed.

She set the book she had been reading the previous night on her nightstand and went to make a grand breakfast. They'd have a large supper tonight to celebrate the brave tributes that have gone to compete in the annual Hunger Games.

"Good morning, Father," she said as the elder man walked in. She kissed him on the cheek and set a plate in front of him. "Don't rush, but we must be at the reaping ceremony soon."

"That's today?" Her father's head snapped up at her words. He tended to forget things as he aged.

"Indeed," Belle nodded.

When her father began to weep, Belle sighed. "You mustn't get so upset. There are thousands of names in that bowl."

She left her father at the table to go put on her reaping dress. It was yellow, made of silky fabric that fell to just above her knees. She had got it herself; Belle works at the district's library, and although it didn't pay very much at all, it was something.

At the reaping, the district's escort gave his usual speech about Panem and what an honor it was to be reaped. Belle mused at the escort's thin mustache and fancy accent and stout nature. She rather reminded him of a clock. Belle began to yearn for her books when finally, the escort gave the signature "Ladies first!"

He made a big deal about choosing a single slip, and held it as though he was holding the answer to life. He looked at the slip, cleared his throat, and:

"Belle Beauregard!"

Belle gasped, and looked at all of the people staring at her. _Someone_, she thought, _please volunteer!_

Nobody did.

It was then that Belle stumbled to the stage and up the stairs, standing beside her escort like many have before her. She had always read about adventures and daring quests but in Panem, that was a reality that meant death.

Unless she won.

It was a hopeless dream, but she had to try for her father.

Belle almost didn't register it when Adam's name was called, but when she saw him make his way for the stage, she had to suppress tears. Adam was a shyer boy, with a short temper. Many people dismissed him, because he had clumsy hands that certainly weren't much use when doing important jobs in District 3. But Belle knew better: Adam was a gentle soul.

He barely looked at her when climbing the stage.

When it was visitation time, Belle only had one visitor, as expected. Her dear, confused father, who was stumbling over his own feet.

"It will be alright, Father," Belle said, holding back the tears that would surely come later. She hugged him as he mumbled nonsense, and eventually the guards took him away.

Belle cried long after those moments, until eventually the guards made her load the train. Adam was already aboard, but her eyes were puffy and she wasn't in the mood for conversation. Instead, she stared longingly out the window at her district. She longed for her father.

Instead of enjoying the train ride to Panem's finest, Belle cried herself to sleep.


End file.
